The Lady From The West
by Jedi Tc
Summary: This is a fiction about Legolas Gimli and Aragorn meeting a Lady from the west. Read to se what happens ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gimli Aragorn or Legolas. They are created by Tolkien… But I do own Sayana and the Elechas  
  
Authors Note: My first (well actually second but I have not finished that one yet…) Lord Of The Rings Fiction. I'm actually proud of this one. This takes place before they meet The men of Rohan. Well read and review…  
  
The Lady From The West  
  
  
Legolas signs for Aragorn and Gimli to slow down as he sees something moving in the forest.  
  
"What is it Legolas?"  
  
"I am not sure."  
  
He whispers in reply.  
  
"But there is definitely something there."  
  
And suddenly a loud and clear voice sounds.  
  
"I have 20 archers taking aim at you right now."  
  
The voice sounds from all around. No one of them can tell where it came from. Aragorn reply the voice.  
  
"We mean no harm to you. We only wish to proceed our journey."  
  
And a word no one would understand is heard. In front of then 20 elfin archers stand in a line, with a hooded man in front of them.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Aragorn. My travel companions are Gimli and Legolas"  
  
When they hear the name Legolas 15 of them get down on their knee yelling.  
  
"Hail to the prince of Mirkwood."  
  
But five still stand behind the man. Although they are also from Mirkwood. Legolas recognize almost every one of them. The five who didn't salute him as well. The man turns around against the archers.  
  
"If this is your lord, leave. Return home and tell his father that he is alive and travels with Sir Arathorns and Sir Gloins sons."  
  
The 15 men turn around and leave at once. Aragorn steps forward.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"No one that you know of Sir Aragorn. Come, it's late. We have safe haven in the forest."  
  
Then the man says some strange words then they all turn around and head into the forest. Aragorn looks back at Legolas.  
  
"I know those men. They are the best archers in my country."  
  
"Then we will find out why they are here."  
  
Legolas nods at him and they all follow them into the forest. The men lead them to a cavern and when they step inside you can se that it almost looks like a home. The hooded man sits down in comfy chair  
  
"You are welcome here in me simple homestead. I am arranging beds for the three of you."  
  
"Who are you? And what have you done with those men?"  
  
Legolas glares at the man. He takes of his hood and they discover that it is in fact a woman. And a human one to. She drives her hands trough her long blond hair. The three men are a little bit surprised and she looks at them. A smile breaks out on her lips.  
  
"What? Surprised I am a woman? That does not surprise me… Well I am Sayana, not that you know of me here in the east. And I have done nothing with those men Sir Legolas, but beat them in every challenge they gave me."  
  
Quiet and to himself Legolas whispers.  
  
"Liar…"  
  
"We are glad that you let us rest here this night. But tomorrow we must leave in the morning."  
  
"I understand that, and I will come with you if I may. Just for a short while though. I have a friend I need to visit. And I believe we are going the same way."  
  
"Very well tomorrow then…"  
  
She shows them to their bedroom then step outside the cavern.  
  
"Elechas!"  
  
And the five elves that stayed moved outside as well.  
  
"Now this is it my friends. You do not need to follow me anymore."  
  
One of the men steps forward and grab her hand.  
  
"But we do not wish to leave."  
  
Her face admits a gentle smile.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Go home to your families. I am sure that they miss you all."  
  
"When you are gone they will still be there."  
  
She sighs and looks at each one of them.  
  
"I must turn back home… My father is sick, and I have to return."  
  
"Across the ocean?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
Another man that sits down on a stone rises and speaks.  
  
"We will go with you."  
  
"Yes, we would follow you to the end of middle-earth."  
  
She just smiles at them but shake her head.  
  
"No, I can't let you come. Now go and I will come back to se you all. One day in the future."  
  
And after a while in silence they slowly and quietly leave. Sayana stares at the stars for a while then she also leaves but in another direction. Legolas, who has seen and heard everything, follows her as fast and quiet as he can. He found her lying on a cliff gazing up at the stars. Silently singing a song that only she and her people would understand. Legolas takes a bad step and crack a branch. The girl immediately stands up and looks down.  
  
"Who is there?"  
  
She draws her dagger that she kept hidden. Legolas hides behind a tree hoping she will believe that it was just some sort of animal. But he is not that lucky. She moves down and towards him. But patiently he waits and holds his breath. Suddenly the footsteps cease. Relived he lets the air escape his lungs. But he should have known better.  
  
"Taking a walk in the moonlight are we Sir Legolas?"  
  
She holds her dagger against his throat.  
  
"I was just…"  
  
"Just what Sir…? You where following me weren't you?"  
  
He turns his head away from her face.  
  
"I know… What kind of a sorcerer am I? That has enslaved those elves. That is what you are thinking. Is it not? Well I have news for you. They were my best friends. If I told them to jump down a cliff they would do it without hesitating. But now… when I tell then to leave. They almost refuse."  
  
And with a tear running down her cheek she throws her dagger away, turns around and walks away from him. He turns around to look at her then start following her again.  
  
"Wait…"  
  
He catches up with her and grabs her arm.  
  
"I… I am sorry…"  
  
She turns around and he sees that several tears have left her eyes. Without a quiver in her voice she says to him.  
  
"Come…"  
  
She grabs his hand and gently leads him trough the forest. At last she stops and they enter a hidden lake. The stars are reflected in the water.  
  
"It is beautiful…"  
  
"I know."  
  
When Legolas walks around he suddenly hears a splash. He turns around and sees Sayana swimming in the water.  
  
"Come on, hop in. The water is always warm here."  
  
At first he hesitates but takes of some of his clothes and jumps in. Sayana swim over to him,  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just close your eyes…"  
  
And he closes his eyes. She takes of one of her two necklaces that she is wearing. She hangs it around his neck.  
  
"There…"  
  
He open his eyes and looks down at the pendent that rests on his bare chest. It is jet black except for in the middle. There lies a small en gentle glow.  
  
"That pendent allows you to travel everywhere in my country. I am from the west across the ocean. I live in a country where my father is the King."  
  
Her eyes rest on the pendant all the time. While Legolas look at her.  
  
"My father is calling me home now. I know what mission lies before you. I just wish you to come and visit me when your task has been carried out. My father has always wanted to se the elves."  
  
She slowly closes her eyes as she grabs the pendent still resting around her neck. And Legolas whispers in reply.  
  
"I promise…"  
  
Then she looks up at him and meets his beautiful clear blue eyes. Suddenly something happens. They gaze at each other. Now when the wear one pendent each, they can both feel each other's feelings. For a minute or two Legolas just gaze at her gray-blue eyes, and Sayana returns his gaze. And soon Legolas put his arm around her waist and one around her back. He takes her to him gentle and slow. She put both her arms around his neck and moved her face towards him. They both close their eyes and are soon locked up in a kiss.  
When Legolas wakes up the next day he discover that he is alone on the shore. Thinking that she must have gone back to the cavern he set his course towards it. But when he gets there…  
  
"Gimli are you sure that you have not seen her?"  
  
"Yes, my friend… why would I lie to you."  
  
"I… I don't know. I am just… I am sorry…"  
  
"That's okay Legolas. Come on now. We must continue our journey."  
  
"Right…"  
  
Legolas sighs and follow his friend. He grabs the pendent and whisper to himself.  
  
"I will keep my promise… Princess Sayana."  
  
Then he hides it beneath his clothes.  
  
  
Authors Note: Well yes it is a Legolas fiction. He IS my favorite character from Lord Of The Rings. Well what did you think? Tell me Please ^_^ 


	2. Journey to the West

Authors Note: Okay… This was not meant to happen. I was not going to continue this fic. Well what can I say… Your reviews just pushed my heart to do it.. So here it is.. a continuation of the story.. It's… well read on already!  
  
Chapter Two: Journey to the West  
  
The war of the ring has been over for several of years now. And Legolas and Gimli promised each other to journey around, that is what they have been doing for the past twenty years. Now Legolas once more wander alone around in the woods. When he sits down on a stone something small and black falls out of his pocket. He grabs it and while he look at it a small spot in the middle of it starts to glow.  
  
"Sayana… I had almost forgot."  
  
He puts the necklace on himself and holds it for a minute to think back of what had happened back then. Then he gets a feeling that something bad has happened. He travels to the land of Gondor to seek help of his friend Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas, it was a long time since I have seen you here. Tell me what brings you here in such hurry."  
  
"A feeling. A feeling that I do not really understand."  
  
"Oh? Tell me more…"  
  
"Do you remember when we meet that strange girl when we searched for Merry and Pippin?"  
  
After a though back Aragorn nods for an answer.  
  
"I believe here name was Sayana."  
  
Legolas nods.  
  
"Yes it was. I… I followed her that night. That was why you could not find me in the morning. She gave me this."  
  
And Legolas handed over the necklace to him. Aragorn looked at it then he turned over to Legolas.  
  
"What is it that you feel for her Legolas?"  
  
"I… I think I love her. That is what my heart tells me."  
  
"Then why do you not travel to find her once more?"  
  
"Cause I need something to travel with…"  
  
"Then why did you not say that at once. I can provide you with a horse easily."  
  
Legolas stops walking and look at Aragorn.  
  
"I thank you Aragorn. But that would not take me long. Her land lay across the ocean."  
  
"Across the ocean? My friend that is a long journey."  
  
"I know. But I must make it. Or my heart can never rest. And I feel that it is urgent. I do not know why only that I have to leave now. Can you help me?"  
  
"I can. And I will. A lady that has won my friends heart shall not wait long until she sees him again. I will arrange for the depart in the evening my friend."  
  
And in the evening Legolas left for the land in the west, over the ocean. The journey took about three weeks. They had a very lucky journey without any big storms and mishaps. And after a weeks journey by foot Legolas finally found the castle. With the help of his necklace he was shown to the thrown room. There a young man greeted him. He was the king.  
  
"Tell me strange man, what is your business here. And from where did you receive the glowing stone around your neck. The royal house is in grief so I will except no excuses or jokes."  
  
"My king, I wish to see princess Sayana. It was from her I received the stone long ago."  
  
The kings' face became white when he looked at the fair elf. He rose from his thrown and walked up to Legolas.  
  
"Are you Legolas, son of Thranduil?"  
  
Legolas nods at the king.  
  
"Come…"  
  
Legolas follows him to a door. And when he opens the door Sayana lies still on a bed.  
  
"She entered the eternal sleep just this morning."  
  
Legolas slowly walks over to the bed. He gets down on one knee touch her long hair. The young man picks up a letter.  
  
"She… wrote this for you last night. She always seems to know when death is near."  
  
Legolas slowly rise and grabs the letter. He looks down on it. The envelope was entire white with a red seal in the middle. When he turns it there is some writing on it. It stands 'To my light in the east'  
  
"I must say we never thought that you would come. Or that you even existed."  
  
Legolas turns around and look a Sayana a last time. Then he leaves in quiet. Three days later he finds himself sitting on a cliff looking out the ocean. He holds the letter from Sayana in his hand. He can not believe that she is gone. He breaks the seal on it and when he open it he feels scent of winter. He unfolds the letter and the text is written in light blue.   
  
'This is the hour. I can feel it. So I want to take my last chance of talking to you.  
I have felt that you have been traveling in my country. Yes my country. My father died soon after I arrived. And as firstborn I became the Queen. That is why I could not leave to come back. I cannot count how many times I tried to escape in the beginning. I had a promise to fulfill. But soon I realized that the promise I held to my people was greater.  
I miss you. There is not a day that goes by without me thinking about you. Our time was short I know that. But it feels like I have known you all my life. I guess the soulstones are really working. I did not know their true power. But it is said that they can make two newly meet people hate or love each other on a split second. They allow you to know the others soul to the very bottom.  
It is getting harder to write for every second now. And I want to sleep. So let me just tell you this. I love you. Do not ever doubt that. To look in your eyes is like warming yourself in front of a fire a cold winter night. Your hair is like thin rays of light that smoothly touches your skin. To feel your skin is like feeling the first water breaking through the ice. And your kiss… Never has my heart weakened by a mans kiss before. I feel like a young woman again when I think back at it. I do not want a tear rolling down your cheek. You hear that? My heart is at peace now. Now remember one thing you never know what the future holds you.  
Love Sayana'  
  
So the Queen was dead. His love was dead. Sorrow has touched his hart en his sad eyes gaze out on the sea. The wind grabs his long hair. And somewhere from above the angels are crying. Their tears reach him. When it's raining, you can't se the tears of human or elf.  
  
Authors Note: So Are you happy? Or do you want another chapter coming? ^_~ I have an idea… But it's up to you If I write it down.. 


End file.
